vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jasmine Guy
) | Job= Actress :Singer :Dancer | Played= Sheila Bennett | Status= Guest StarringSeason One, Ghost World, Home, Nostalgia's a Bitch :Special Guest StarringSeason Four, Resident Evil, What Lies Beneath, I Was Feeling Epic | Season= 1 ▪ 3 ▪ 4 ▪ 5 ▪ 8}} Jasmine Guy is an American actress, singer, and dancer who portrays Sheila "Grams" Bennett on . She is best known for her starring role as Whitley Gilbert in the television sitcom A Different World and Roxy ''in Dead Like Me''. Biography Jasmine Guy was born to an African American father and a Portuguese American mother on March 10, 1962, in Boston, Massachusetts. Guy was raised in the affluent historic Collier Heights neighborhood of Atlanta, Georgia, where she attended the former Northside Performing Arts High School. Her mother's name is Jaye Rudolph, and her father, the Reverend William Guy, was pastor of the historic Friendship Baptist Church of Atlanta, which served as an early home to Morehouse College and Spelman College) She later studied dance at Alvin Ailey American Dance Center in New York City in 1981. During the run of A Different World, she released her self-titled debut album in 1990, which spawned three singles: "Try Me", "Another Like My Lover", and "Just Want to Hold You." The album went on to sell 168,000 copies. In the spring of 2006, Jasmine Guy spoke to the graduating class at The University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill and revealed that she will record a second album. She commented that of all the entertainment industries, the music industry was the worst. She will sell her new album online herself and not through a major label, similar to the marketing strategy used by Prince. Personal Life She married Terrence Duckett in 1998. The couple have one child together, a girl named Imani, born in 1999. On April 8, 2008, people reported that the actress and her husband of nearly 10 years were divorcing due to irreconcilable differences. Jasmine Guy was also a good friend of slain rapper Tupac Shakur, whom she met through her costar on A Different World, Jada Pinkett Smith. Guy collaborated with Shakur's mother, Afeni, to write a biography of her life as a former Black Panther. The book, "Afeni Shakur: Evolution of a Revolutionary," was published in 2005 by Simon and Schuster and received critical acclaim for its poignancy Filmography Appearances ;Season One *''You're Undead to Me'' *''Haunted'' *''162 Candles'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Fool Me Once'' ;Season Three *''Ghost World'' ;Season Four *''Growing Pains'' *''Down the Rabbit Hole'' *''The Walking Dead'' *''Graduation'' ;Season Five *''Resident Evil'' *''What Lies Beneath'' *''Home'' ;Season Eight *''Nostalgia's a Bitch'' *''I Was Feeling Epic'' }} Gallery tumblr_llu13077jJ1qfkdo4o1_500.jpg tumblr_lmdkn9ayox1qig49ro1_500.jpg tumblr_lmj4m3e6gq1qfkdo4o1_500.jpg tumblr_loectgXjP71ql5nsko1_500.jpg tumblr_lqp43o7CQ21qcjrxyo1_500.jpg tumblr_lqzzu9ZiMa1qzd2s7o1_500.jpg tumblr_lu2nqsMlvp1qkld8so1_500.jpg tumblr_lu9dsmeNiz1qiebmoo6_250.gif tumblr_luqzq1qhho1qh5mm2o1_400.png tumblr_lviebkAK2U1qc4k6lo1_500.png tumblr_lw9gdpIeyh1qfkiyeo1_500.jpg tumblr_lwfhw1MNie1r7g5aio1_400.jpg tumblr_lwmxhliH7v1qesepao1_500.jpg tumblr_lxk3roSZ151qihjeoo1_400.jpg tumblr_ly0srxaiBF1qa3m67o1_500.jpg tumblr_m0lq8c1RcU1qgvv6oo1_400.jpg tumblr_m2n8k6POlK1qfkiyeo1_500.png tumblr_m2nka0uiyt1r6hqlpo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3porlrJ2N1qh8htqo1_500.jpg 4172789215.jpg 4175251.jpg 41223555.jpg 41863354512.jpg|Jasmine with her daughter, Imani, age 9 41256652023.jpg 153335.jpg 4145211.jpg 1569877.jpg 4153997.jpg 58896774.jpg 421699.jpg 459235.jpg 4892526.jpg 7856412.jpg 8956245.jpg 12688745.jpg 46521996.jpg 79621541.jpg 645197210.jpg 748585174.jpg 879459592.jpg References External links * IMDb Category:Vampire Diaries Cast Category:Season 1 Cast Category:Season 3 Cast Category:Season 4 Cast Category:Season 5 Cast Category:Special Guest Stars Category:Guest Stars Category:Season 8 Cast